A Maze of Streets
by Storylover1001
Summary: No one ever suspects a kid, that's why it's easy. No one knows the streets better, not batman not his annoying friends. No one ever suspects a kid, even an insane one. (PS I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**Max's POV**

Wham! There were multiple sounds of feet running across the asphalt to the wall. Wham! "Ha! got you out James" a kid called. James grumbled, shuffled over to a crate, sat down, and started chatting amongst the other kids who had gotten out. 'Jeez I loved Wall Ball' I thought as West got a couple of other kids out **(AN: P.S. if you have never played wall ball you've never had a child hood)**.

I played for a little longer but eventually gave up. "sorry guys, gotta go" there were multiple groans from some of the other street kids. I could hear the faint sounds of a new game started up and I smirked. 'god I love my life'. Naturally people would think living in gotham let alone living on the streets but they didn't know the city like I did. I'd grown up on the streets learned things that can only be learned on them.

I learned to lie and steal at age five, that got me noticed, Batman and commissioner Gordon had both tried to pen me in an orphange in their hopeless crusade to make Gotham a better place. 'Course I escaped before they could book me. That defiantly earned me props, probably earned me some enemies too.

I brushed aside the faded bed sheet covering the entrance to the smoke house or the SH for short. There was tons of gratify marking the walls (some even sported my signature). There were gross old mattresses strewn across the floor some containing passed out people, some contacting soon-to-be-passed-out people none of them looked my way, didn't care of course meant none of them needed me to do a job, it just made my day easier. I walked past some of the closed door rooms, ignoring the sounds.

It was already getting dark when I made my way too the Red Skull bar. no one questioned my presence as I sat down at the bar. "Hey the usual?" I nodded and Tina handed me a sprite. "I'll go Tell Deacon that your here" I quietly sipped my beverage and eyed the TV.

The news was on and an overly perky reporter stood in front of an on-going arrest of 12 men. "The cops arrived quickly to arrest 12 members of the Triple Threat Gang, which has been breaking down all thanks to Batman. I'm Sue Sparrow and have a good night Gotham".

"man those were my hommies yo the Bats taking more of us every day"

"hey that's Deacon's errand girl maybe she could do us a favor". I glanced behind me to see 3 more triple threats, all eyeing me, when Tina tapped me on the shoulder.

"you can go in now" I mumbled a thanks and entered the private room.

"there she is!" What did I tell you guys" Deacon stood up and placed an arm around my shoulder. I noticed about five other guys, two were smoking along with Deacon, sitting around a poker table and there were a couple of half-naked girls accompanying them

"got any jobs for me tonight".

"ah Max straight to the point as ever" Deacon smothered out his cigaret butt in the nearly full ash tray. "listen with the Bat rounding up the Triple Threats that poses a problem for me since I have connections with them he's bound to go after me so I bought a new phone," I gave him a questioning glance and he chuckled "I need you to walk around with it for an hour or two make it look like your going to places with, eh, purpose, just try and confuse him get him off my back".

"sure thing, I'm gonna want that info now".

"ah come on but i'm a friend, aren't I?" I smirked and held out my hand "Fine you'er one tough cookie" he handed me the envelope and the phone.

"thanks"

"oh and stop in again soon, I might have some new customers for you next time" I nodded and left

I made my rounds with the phone, I went to a few bars only got kicked out of two of them, later I headed to the SH and got a private room for a little. I also weaved my way through a casino and back through some alleys where I eventually dropped the phone in a extremely full dumpster and left.

* * *

 **3rd person POV**

Tim had had a long day Bruce had sent him out to track Deacon Costantini, through the new phone Deacon had bought. Tim had checked all the places Deacon's phone was and there was nothing, no sign of Deacon or that he was there.

Now Bruce was surveying the recored footage from Tim's mask with the rest of the Bat family surrounding him and the demon spawn mocking Tim.

"You probably traced the wrong phone Drake, only an imbecile like you could make that mistake" Tim was resisting the urge to punch the little brat.

"I didn't get it wrong it was Deacon's phone, I did the research it's Deacon's"

"Then care to explain how the phone was moving without Deacon, Tim?" Jason questioned.

Bruce tapped some keys and several images were pulled up. "what did you find Bruce" Dick asked.

"In every place you went to the only variable that was the same was her". A zoomed up picture of a girl was pulled up along with several others of the same girl.

"who is she, father?"

"I don't know, but were going to find out".

* * *

 **Just an idea that's been nagging me for a while now, I hope you like it.**

 **Ps I don't have a free time so updates will come at random**


	2. Chapter 2

**Max's POV**

It was midday on a Saturday when Deacon's men found me. Deacon explained that it was a simple transaction, my job was to transport a briefcase full of drugs to a "friend" of Deacon's in central city and I would only hand the case over when Deacon gave me the word via a earpiece, I should've known it would go south nothing was ever "simple".

So so here I was sitting on a bus waiting for the hour ride to be done and secretly transporting a case of drugs, no nothing illegal going on here, I had to blend in, its a lot tougher then it would seem. Central city was a lot different then Gotham, for instance it was a lot brighter and more people glanced at me with worrie or sympathy, I brushed off their glances and kept walking .

It was a thirty minute walk to the location, when I got ther I could see three men standing in a triangle formation. The two beefy men, who were obviously the muscle, stood behind a shorter black man in a pinstripe suit, they obviously didn't see me. Deacon gave the word and I warily stepped out of the shadows, I felt as if someone was watching, instinctively I left my hood up.

The muscle both reached for their guns but their boss held up a hand. "I got your merchandise" the man lifted and eyebrow and then chuckled upon seeing the case.

"lower your weapons, she's a friend. So your his errand girl" he laughed, I frowned.

"something funny?"

"no I just never expected you to be so young, bring the case here" I complied and instantly I knew I had to bolt. Three figures dropped to the ground surprising all of us. I slunk back looking for the best possible escape route.

"hand the case over and no one gets hurt" I groans 'why the hell was red robin here, must've teamed up with his buddies, yay for me, I'm probably screwed'.

"Men would you show these young men how we do things around here" the beefy men nicknamed pig and cow smirked and moved forwards, they evidently didn't know what they were getting into.

I only caught glimpses of the fight a swing from cow here, a cry of pain from pig there, a punch to they face by blue beetle, excetera excetera.

I noticed that pig and cow were down and that pinstriped man 3rdwas left pointing a gun at the heroes, I knew what was going to happen so I did the logical thing, I turned and ran.

"we gotta runner"

"I'm on it!"

'Great, just great now I got a speedster on my tail and I'm running through an unknown city blind. I could possible try to lose him it's my only chance' so I bobbed and weaved through alley ways trying to confuse the hero it kinda worked.

* * *

 **3rd person POV**

Kid flash (Bart) was having a good day actually. He got to hang out with his family and was now fighting lowly thugs with his friends. Everything was perfect right up until he decided to chase the runner.

the criminal had actually succeeded in confusing him a few times but as soon as he got lost he found the thug just as quickly. From what he could tell the person was a girl, that's it, he wasn't a dectective like Red Robin. He followed her through a few more alleys until he lost sight of the runner.

He took a random guess and sprinted down a street, that's when the world turned against him. The aslant stepped out from the shadows, grinning evilly holding a metal pole like a baseball player.

"surprise!" The pole collided with his face dropping him to the ground. The girl dropped the pole and ran off, leaving kid flash to groan in pain and rethink his life goals.

Bart held his nose which was currently gushing blood, his friends soon arrived on spot Blue started laughing like a hyena. "Dude stop laughing! I think she broke my nose".

"Red robin to watch tower, the mission was a success but one got away... Oh and prep the medbay Kid got his nose busted by a criminal" red said smirking.


End file.
